Consultation
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "You know, cousin, you remind me of Ventus when he asked me out. Kinda…" Vanitas snorted, remembering Ventus' blushing face amused him greatly. "Tell me. Are you intending to ask me out too?"-sequel to 'Confession' and 'Of Vanitas and Chocolate'. AU-fic where Vanitas being a jerk. VanVen & RiSo.


**Consultation**

* * *

><p>A T-rated, AU fic, and Vanitas being a jerk.<p>

Sequel to 'Confession' and 'Of Vanitas and Chocolate'.

Kingdom Hearts series is not mine, (un)fortunately.

* * *

><p>Vanitas felt déjà vu.<p>

First, a spiky haired guy suddenly forced him to sit face-to-face with him. Second, said guy was blushing madly furiously, as if his face got burned. And then…

"You know, cousin, you remind me of Ventus when he asked me out. Kinda…" Vanitas snorted, remembering Ventus' blushing face amused him greatly. "Tell me. Are you intending to ask me out too?"

Sora—yes, he was the poor guy who Ventus was teasing—gawked. "What? No!" He gritted his teeth while Vanitas let out his trademark maniacal laugh. "Gosh, Van—no! W-well, not you, actually… S-Someone else, it is…" At this point, Sora made a kind of whimpering sound, which fuelled Vanitas' laugh even more.

"So my ador(k)able little cousin is in love right now," Vanitas said teasingly, "The question is: who is the subject of his puppy love?" And then, he snickered, which got him slapped on his head. "Quit teasing me! I'm here asking for your advice, not to be your teasing victim, and you've made me regret it," said Vanitas' slapper. The first part was said in loud voice, but the last one was muttered.

Vanitas shrugged. "Start talking your problem, then."

Sora gulped nervously. "So there is this person; my crush, I mean." Sora glared at the snickering Vanitas, but he kept talking, "We've known each other for a long time and we are in good terms with each other."

"So, the major problem here is…?"

"I'm scared, Vanitas." Uh oh. Sora was in verge of tears, which would make following results: 1) Vanitas would feel guilty for nothing, 2) Ventus would appear and act like a mother hen, 3) Roxas followed his twin brother and gave the dark-haired guy his death glare, and 4) a certain silver-haired guy would take Sora away and make him smile again.

From those results, Vanitas (of course) preferred the fourth one to the three before.

Vanitas coughed. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash of silver in front of the door. "Let me guess. You are afraid that your crush will avoid you if said person knew that you like he or she?"

A weak nod.

"You are asking me what to do?"

Another weak nod.

And so Vanitas snorted again. His expression said, "You've come to wrong person," silently, but his mouth spoke, "Very well, then. I think I've found the solution to that cliché problem."

Sora stared at Vanitas eagerly, full of energy of all sudden—which made Vanitas grin. "What is it? What is it?"

"_Confess _it."

Thus Sora was reminded of his cousin's status as 'Spawn of Evil' in this dorm and realized that he had come to wrong person. His excited eyes widened in horror, staring at Vanitas as if his cousin had turned into a gruesome monster like what happened in usual horror movies. "Are you kidding me, Van? Riku will get mad and avoid me forever for sure!"

"Oh, so that's guy is really Riku. Remind me to collect my bet money from Ventus later."

"You're betting who my crush is with _Ventus_?! Are you that evil, Vanitas?!"

"Well, I didn't get 'Spawn of Evil' title for nothing…"

Someone coughed behind them. Followed by familiar voice that made Sora wanted the earth to open and swallow him fully on the spot.

Vanitas turned to see _Riku _and grinned cheerfully at his towering figure. "Oh, hi there, Riku. Have you heard my cousin's confession yet?"

It's fixed now: Sora was a poor guy for having Vanitas as a cousin. And yeah—he really had come to a wrong person. He should've gone to Ventus and talked with him in a safe place, not in the middle of common room like this! Aaargh!

While Sora was having dilemma on deciding which way he should die, Riku's green eyes stared at him. He hadn't answered Vanitas' question yet, but the look on his face clearly stated that he had heard Sora's unconscious shout before. They were in silence for a while, before Riku decided that Vanitas' teasing was enough and grabbed Sora's arm, surprising the weeping teen when Riku took him away without saying anything.

Vanitas, on the other hand, laughed maniacally again.

"Don't forget to invite me to your wedding, Cousin!"

"JEEEERK!"

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to review? And thank you for reading~<strong>


End file.
